The Fast & Furious: Early Years
by Brittd33
Summary: The teams early years, pre-TF&TF How the team met and grew up together, as kids and teenagers and how they get along together. From fixing cars, to prison, and everything in-between. Leads up to the first movie, The Fast and The Furious. Includes Dom, Letty, Mia, Leon, Vince, Jesse, and Brian.
1. New Neighbors?

_This is my first Fast and Furious Story, so please be nice (: Well, i plan on having lots of chapters, and they all will lead up to the first film. _

_Summary: How the team met and grew up together. The story starts as children and they work their way up to the first film. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Boom! Crash!" Leticia Ortiz said, making car noises with her mouth while playing cars. Her family recently moved to this part of L.A. The parents of the six year old were having problems, and thought that moving here would help them out.

Leticia "Letty" Ortiz was a little Spanish girl. She had shoulder length brown hair with bangs, and dark brown eyes. She had a caramel skin tone and was anything but a girly girl.

Letty's interests included cars, cars, and cars. Having grown up with a mechanic father, she knew a lot about cars.

Her father's name is Juan Ortiz. Her mother's name is Maria Ortiz. Her parents have had their problems, just like all other parents. Except, this has been going on for two years. They thought that by leaving the DR and moving here, their problems would fade out.

Their house was a two story white one. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, and living room. Letty's mom insisted on painting Letty's room pink, but she threw a fit to paint it blue. She had a full sized bed and cars filled her dresser. While other girls her age had Barbie dolls in their toy box, Letty had every car you could think of, every color there was.

* * *

"Dom!" A little girl yelled running down the stairs. Her father swooped her up and she kicked to be let loose.

"What's wrong Mia?"

"Dad! Dommy took my car!"

"Dominic!" Anthony Toretto yelled to his son. A very annoyed Dominic walked down the stairs.

"What?"

"Why did you take Mia's car?"

"I'm playing race car's and I needed hers. It wasn't like she was using it."

"Well give it back."

Dominic "Dom" Toretto was your typical eight-year-old boy. He loved video games and cars. He was practically a car-addict. Well, his father was a racecar driver after all.

Mia was the second child. She was six years old. She had milk chocolate eyes, and long wavy brown hair. She was as skinny as a toothpick and loved her dolls. However, she enjoyed playing with cars.

Dom and Mia's mother had died while giving birth to Mia. That left Tony to raise both children on his own, at times it was difficult, but he got through it.

He helped Mia tie her shoes before putting her coat on. She took her daddy's hand and they walked outside. He opened the car door for her and Dom got in on the other side. Tony drove down the street.

"Hey, would you look at that? We got some new neighbors," Tony said.

"It's a little girl!" Mia yelled with excitement.

"Can we just get to the toy store please?"

* * *

"Leticia Ortiz, put it back," Maria said to Letty. "Just because you put those in the shopping cart doesn't mean you're getting it."

Dom looked over at the girl getting in trouble. She grabbed a handful of cars and threw them in the shopping cart. Dom laughed silently to himself. _Girls _he thought to himself.

Maria took all the cars out and told Letty she could have two. Dom watched silently as she chose which cars she wanted. She ended up with two really good matchbox cars. The first was a dark blue Lamborghini and the second was a red Mercedes. Once the lady and her daughter walked away Dom went up to look at the cars.

His dad was still in the doll section with Mia. He looked at all of them. Since he could only get a few, he chose the white Porsche, a green Corvet convertible, and yellow pickup truck.

"Ready Dom?" his dad asked coming down the aisle.

"Yeah," he looked at what Mia had. A new baby doll, typical Mia. Mr. Toretto paid for his children's new toys and they left the store satisfied.

"I'm gonna name my new baby Emily." Mia said happily as she took her out of the box.

"I thought you had an Emily."

"Dom, that's Emma."

"Sorry Mia, like I know every one of your dolls." Dom rolled his eyes.

* * *

Mr. Toretto was in the kitchen helping put together a chocolate basket for the new neighbors, with Mia's help. They put two little bags of chocolate, some hot cocoa, and a card. Together, they walked down the street and knocked on the door.

The little Latina opened it and stared at them.

"Hi, is your parents home?"

"Mom!" Letty yelled. Maria came to the door, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Anthony Toretto, I live right there," Tony said pointing to his house. "This is my daughter Mia, just thought we'd be friendly," he said handing the basket to Maria Ortiz.

"Oh, thank you so much," she said gladly accepting it.

Anthony and Maria talked some more. He told her about the schools, and how starting Monday, Letty and Mia would be in the same class. Mia invited herself inside and Letty followed her.

"Wow, nice house," Mia said looking around the living room.

"Thanks?" Letty said.

"I'm Mia," Mia said smiling putting her hand out. Letty took it and shook it, looking confused. Mia ran up the stairs and Letty just started at her. What was she doing? Letty followed her upstairs and found her in her room, looking at the cars lined up on the dresser.

"Don't touch those!" Letty ran up to Mia. "They're collectors. My grandpa gave them to me."

"These are really cool. I have cars too. But my brother has more. His name is Dominic, he loves cars." Mia explained sitting on Letty's bed.

"Cool," Letty said not interested at all. Mia walked around the room looking around.

She found the toy box and opened it, it was filled with cars. "Hey, do you have any dolls?"

"Nope. Those are weird."

"Oh, I like dolls."

"Figures," Letty whispered under her breath.

"Do you have any friends here yet?" Mia asked.

"Girl, I just moved here, I don't know anyone."

"Oh my gosh!" Mia yelled with excitement. "We can be best friends!" Mia engulfed Letty in a hug, which Letty did not return. "You're gonna be in my class, I'm in first grade and my teacher is Ms. Maroon, you'll love her."

"Okay. Hey, want some of that chocolate you got me?"

"Oh, I can't. I haven't had dinner yet. It'll ruin it."

Letty smirked, "Oh come on. It'll be fine. Stay here." Letty walked out of the room and Mia stood up. She walked around and looked at everything. _Why were her walls blue?_

"Here," Letty said returning with a handful of chocolate, Mia took two and Letty ate the rest.

* * *

"And, we ate some chocolate," Mia said with a mouthful of rice at dinner. She was explaining her time with Letty to her dad and brother at dinner. Dom didn't really care, he was actually pretty mad. His dad wouldn't let his best friend come over for a sleepover, and it because they had church the next day.

After dinner, the kids took a shower before heading up to bed.

* * *

_R&R _

_Brittd33_


	2. Welcome to the Barbecue!

_Thanks so much for the reviews guys, keep them coming! Hope you enjoy chapter two (:_

* * *

Chapter 2

Mia was in her pink dress with her white flats with braids. She was catching up with some friends that were at church. Dom was sitting with his dad. Once the whole thing was over, he saw his dad quickly stand up. Dom followed, not waning to sit alone. Tony walked up to some lady Dom hadn't seen before.

Tony shook hands with the guy and waved hello to a little girl. Then it hit him _these are the Ortiz's. _

"This is my son Dominic."

"Hi," Dom said to them. Letty looked him up and down, he wasn't too bad.

"So, I'm having a barbeque, right after church if you'd like to come. It's for anyone in the neighborhood."

"Oh, we'd love to," Maria said.

"Great, see you soon."

* * *

"Dom! Hurry up!" Tony yelled.

"I'm here!" He yelled back with cups and plates. "Can I go now?"

"Go ahead."

"Yes," Dom ran over to Vince, his best friend. They had a fort behind the shed, that's where they usually camped out when a bunch of people were over. Vince had brought over some magazines. They contained everything you had to know about cars. While Dom was reading them, Vince played cars.

"They're in there," the boys heard Mia whisper right outside the fort.

"Go away Mia!" Dom yelled.

"I was just showing Letty where you hide form everyone," Mia said putting her hands on her hips. Dom turned around. Standing next to Mia was a smirking Letty.

"Not the social type?" She asked followed by a laugh.

"Shut up, we just don't like being surrounded by everyone," Vince spoke up.

Mia and Letty walked away, leaving the boys alone. After a little bit, Tony came to get them, it was time to eat. Everyone sat around the table. Vince grabbed a piece of chicken before anyone else could.

"Vince says grace! He grabbed the chicken first!" Mia yelled pointing at Vince.

"Go ahead Vince," Tony said. Vince did a quick little thanks and everyone dug in to eat.

* * *

It was around eight o'clock. Mostly everyone had gone home. Letty decided to stay, since she only lived a few houses away. She was up in Mia's room. She was searching the whole thing while Mia sat on her bed.

"What are you looking for?" Mia asked.

"Where are your cars?"

"Over there," Mia said pointing to the only toy car she owned, a purple punch buggy sitting on her dresser.

"That's it?" Letty asked. Mia nodded and then threw a doll over to Letty.

"Her name is Rose."

Letty sighed she hated playing with cars. After playing dolls, the girls went downstairs for some ice cream, and ran into the boys doing the same thing. They all sat at the table and had some vanilla ice cream.

"So, you like cars?" Vince asked, with a vanilla mustache.

"You bet," Letty said licking her cone.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You're a six year old girl! You can't like cars. Mia doesn't!" Vince said annoyed. Mia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up V," Mia said sticking up for her friend.

"I'm just saying, she should be into pony tails and dolls. OW!" Vince yelled.

"Oops, sorry, didn't know your leg was there," Letty laughed, purposely kicking him.

* * *

_R&R_

_-Brittd33_


	3. School Days

_Thank you for the lovely reviews! Enjoy chapter three! Italics are the flashback BTW_

* * *

Chapter 3

Letty was all ready for her first day of school. It was mid school year and she only knew Mia. Thank god they were in the same class. She was wearing jeans and a yellow tank top with sneakers. Her mom put a headband in her hair to hold her bangs back too. She was in the middle of eating French toast when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She heard her mom say. Mia walked into the kitchen followed by Dom.

"Ready to walk to school?" Mia asked.

"Yep," Letty said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

* * *

The school day was pretty hard for Letty, she was used to school in the Dominican Republic, not L.A. When recess came, she was all alone. Mia spent her recess in the library. She was walking up and down the grass when she spot Dom. She was about to walk over to him when she saw who was crowding him. All the third grade girls were sitting around him.

_So he was a chick-magnet._

She decided to go over to the swings. She hopped on an open one and pumped her legs. Pretty soon, she was sky high. She got bored and jumped off mid air; she stood up off the ground and started walking around again.

* * *

"Hi Dom," Dom looked next to him, yet another girl was by him. Every day at recess the girls surrounded him. He just sat as they all talked to him. This was a daily routine. He looked around the playground, when he saw Letty wandering by herself.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Hey Letty, why are you all alone?"

"I don't know anyone. Mia's at the library."

"So why don't you go there too?"

She agreed and made her way to the school library. Mia was helping the librarian organize all the books. "Oh, Miss. Lin, this is my best friend, Letty!" Mia said running up to Letty and took her hand. She dragged Letty back over to where she was with Miss. Lin. Letty excused herself and started looking around the library.

She came across the books about cars section. She skimmed the titles. She couldn't ready that well just yet, so she chose a book with a lot of pictures of cars.

She sat down on the rug and looked at all of them.

"Alright Mia, since you helped me yet again, you can choose a book to bring home until you finish it. Mia smiled in delight as she went off to find a book. She chose one she's read hundreds of times, _The Three Little Pigs._

Letty and Mia walked back to class and took their seats, as did everyone else.

* * *

When the day was over, the three kids, including Vince all walked home.

"Wanna come to my house?" Vince asked Dom.

"Sure."

"Dom, my book bag is really heavy, can you carry it please?" Mia whined. She did it everyday, and Dom always ended up carrying it. Mia did have a heavy book bag, considering all the books she carried with her, and all her schoolwork she held onto when she could just throw it away.

Dom put her pink tote bag on his shoulder and Mia looked satisfied. "Thanks." She took out one of her books and read it on the walk home.

Letty stayed quiet, not interrupting anyone else. Once her and Mia reached their street, she said goodbye and went inside. Mia went home and told her dad how Dom went to Vince's house.

Mia went upstairs to her room and started her homework. After she was done with her spelling, she walked downstairs to her dad. She asked him to dial the Ortiz's family's number. Once she did she ran into the kitchen and sat down.

"Hello Mrs. Ortiz, is Letty there?"

"Hi Mia sweetie, right now isn't a good time, I'll have her call you back." She hung up on Mia without even saying goodbye. Dumbfounded, Mia hung the phone up and gave it back to her dad.

* * *

Letty sat on her bed, tears running down her cheeks. Her mother tried comforting her but she just brushed her off.

_Letty walked inside, her mom sitting on the couch bent over, with a hand over her mouth. _

"_Qu__é__ pasa mama?" Letty asked wrapping an arm over her mom's shoulders. _

_Her mom started crying and wrapped an arm around Letty's small waist. Letty read the note that was in her mother's hands. It was written in Spanish, so she could understand some of it. Her mom told her to sit down and Letty did._

"_Letty, Pap__í__ has to go somewhere for a little bit."_

"_Where?" Letty asked, where was her dad going._

"_Well, he made the decision to leave our house. He said he was very upset living here." Letty knew it was lie. She knew the truth, even if it wasn't being told. Her dad had left her and her mother. They moved here as a family, to fix their problems, and he left. He didn't want to fix them. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want Letty._

Running the conversation over again and again in her head only made her more upset. She got up and went over to her window. There was her father's first car he was ever given. It was an old one, green, made of glass. He gave it to her, as her first car. She picked it up in her hands, it wasn't small like all her other ones. Letty raised it over her head and slammed it to the ground, crying as she did so.

She left the pile of glass by her window and went back to her bed. She crawled up in a ball and stayed there for the remainder of the day.

* * *

_R&R_

_Brittd33_


	4. Can always count on Mia

_Just wanted to say thanks for the love! Just to answer some questions:_

_BODY778: I've read that story, and no. I don't plan on using those ideas and stealing, however, it will be like it, just by them growing __up. But I won't be using her ideas._

_Shotguncall: Yes, I did catch that in Fast 6, so I decided to go with what Mia said in the first film. And thank you._

_chinchikurin: Thank you for pointing that out in chapter 2. :)_

_Anon: Yes, Brian will make his way into it, but definitely more towards the end of the story._

_Dottyfan: From your review in chapter 1, that's what I was going for for Mia! Haha :)_

* * *

Chapter 4

The following day, Maria took off of work and let Letty stay home. Maria called Tony and told him what had happened, so Mia and Dom didn't come to walk with her.

"Alright, so Letty's staying home today," Tony said.

"Is she okay?" Mia asked throwing her hair over her shoulders. Anthony nodded and gave them their lunches, Mia's in her pink lunchbox and Dom's in a brown bag.

The walk to school was quite lonely for Mia; all she had to talk too was Dom, boring! Vince met up with them halfway and Mia became the third wheel. "Hey, so where is your friend anyway?" Vince asked Mia.

"Her name is _Letty, _and she's sick, so she's staying home," Mia said matter-of-factly. The three kids walked the rest of the way to school. The day was extremely slow without her best friend.

* * *

Maria knocked on Letty's door before opening it. The six year old was sleeping in the center of her bed. Maria quietly crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her baby. She was so small, delicate; she doesn't deserve her dad leaving her.

Maria silently cried into Letty's hair. Why had Juan left? Wasn't it his idea to move here in the first place?

* * *

Tony was in his garage working on his car. He owned a garage, and next to it, a little shop. Both named _Toretto's. _He was fixing his engine when he heard a car approaching. Wiping his hands on his towel, he stood up and walked over.

"Hey man, I'm having some trouble with my brakes."

"No problem, leave it here and it'll be done by tomorrow morning," Tony said giving him a friendly smile. He thanked Mr. T and he got to work on the car.

* * *

When the school day was done, Tony picked the kids up from school so they didn't have to walk in the rain. They all sat in back and Mia started blabbing away about her day. Tony decided to finally tell them the truth about Letty.

"Kids, I think you should know that Letty wasn't in school today because she had family problems. There's been a fight going on between her parents and the other day her dad decided to move out." He looked into the mirror and looked at his kids.

Mia's mouth has hanging open, and tears brimmed her eyes. Vince just looked out the window, and Dom's head was in his hands.

"Poor Letty!" Mia called out.

"I know, so you guys try being nice to her, you hear me?"

"Don't worry about me daddy, I'm always nice to her. It's V and Dommy you have to tell," Mia said. Vince shot her a look and she stuck her tongue out.

When Mr. Toretto pulled into his driveway Mia ran into the house before anyone else. She ran up to her room and took off her soaked jacket. She put on her green raincoat, pink rain boots, and grabbed her yellow umbrella.

"Where you going?" Dom asked from the living room where he and Vince were playing video games.

"Letty's!" Mia said before shutting the front door. Mia opened her umbrella and started walking down the street. Three houses later, she was at the white house. She rang the doorbell before Maria opened it.

"Hi Mia, come on in." Mia shook off her umbrella and walked inside. She took her boots off and walked over to the living room.

"Where's Letty?"

"In her room."

Mia ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. When Letty didn't respond, she invited herself in. She hopped up on the bed where Letty was sitting. They stayed silent for a long time. "It's okay you know."

"What is?" Letty asked confused.

"To miss your dad. I miss my mom, but I've never even met her. She died when I was born. My dad says she was giving birth to me and died. I miss her, but it's okay to miss her."

"This is different, I have memories with my dad, you don't have any with your mom, so there's nothing for you to miss."

"Well," Mia started. "Dom cries for her. He's _eight_ and he cries for my mom. He remembers her he said. He told me that she was so excited to have a little girl. Sometimes, he still cries for her, and my dad has to sit with him until he stops."

"Really? Dom cries?" Letty asked.

"Yup," Mia said nodding. "And it's okay, because you aren't keeping it all inside my dad told him."

It stayed silent for some more before Mrs. Ortiz came in with two mugs of hot cocoa.

* * *

_R&R_

_Brittd33_


	5. Happy Birthday!

_Thanks so much for the lovely reviews!_

_Peaches2421: Thanks! Enjoy the next chapter (:_

_Shotguncall: I will try (:_

_Dogsand Cats101: Sure, I will PM you._

* * *

Chapter 5

~A Few Months Later~

It was Mia's seventh birthday today. She was having a barbeque in the backyard with some friends form school. She had over Letty, Vince, and about four other girls from her class, as well as Dom. Mr. Toretto was getting hot dogs ready while the girls played in the sprinkler. All except one girl; Letty.

She sat at the table looking through a magazine. "Letty, wanna play in the sprinkler?" Tony asked.

"Nah," Letty said. "Not my thing."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"I'm good, I think I'll go by Dom and Vince." She stood up and walked inside to find the boys playing video games. She sat down on the couch and watched silently. It was cool watching them, and much more fun that being in the sprinkler.

A few minutes later they were all called over for cake. Mia blew out her candles and everyone got a piece of cake. "Wanna sleepover Letty?" Mia asked when all her other friends left.

"Sure," Letty replied.

It was now July, school was over and things with Letty's family had cooled down. Letty turned seven just three weeks ago, but insisted that she didn't want a party or anything. Maria dropped off some of Letty's stuff for the sleepover. Mia and Letty each got a couch to themselves to sleep on in the living room.

The girls were lying on the floor trying to decide on a movie to watch. They had several lying on the floor on front of them. Letty quickly discarded all of the princess movies. Finally they chose _Underdog_ to watch. Mia was setting it up and Letty was getting comfy on the couch.

The Toretto's living room had two three seater couches and a recliner. The couches were across from each other and the recliner was next to one of them. In between them was a little table.

Letty was on the couch next to the recliner, she had her pillow under her head. She pulled her red blanket up to her shoulders just as Mia crawled onto the couch she was sleeping on.

"Mia what're you doing?" Dom asked coming downstairs with Vince.

"Having a sleepover with Let," she said putting her pink blanket on her.

"Why?" Vince asked.

"You know Vince and I sleep down here," Dom said mad.

"Well too bad! He always sleeps over!"

"Dad!" Both kids yelled at the same time.

Mr. Toretto came into the living room in his pajamas annoyed. "Now what?"

"Why are they down here?" Dom asked.

"Because I said they could. Now figure out what you're doing and leave me alone."

After some arguing, they came to the conclusion that they would all sleep in the living room. Vince took the recliner and Dom made Mia share the couch with him.

Once Mia fell asleep, Dom took _Underdog _out and put in a different movie. He, Letty, and Vince fell asleep watching _The Lone Ranger._

* * *

The next morning Dom was up first. He looked around; everyone else was still sleeping. He took his pillow and threw it at Vince. Vince jumped up out of his chair and looked at Dom.

"What?"

"Get up."

The two boys got up and walked into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter were four plates of waffles. The guys grabbed theirs and added some syrup to it. Anthony was probably at the garage.

Halfway through their breakfast Letty came into the kitchen. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Dom showed her where her breakfast was and helped the seven year old out.

"Got any milk?" Letty asked.

"Yeah," Dom said pouring four glasses. Mia finally woke up and skipped into the kitchen. She was the only morning person in this house. She happily ate her waffles, with milk, and went to brush her teeth.

* * *

_Sorry if it's short, I'll try to make them longer!_

_R&R_

_Brittd33_


	6. 3 Years Later

_ : haha here you go (:_

_peaches2421: I have read a lot like that. I think that they may have found them a little annoying, but they enjoyed doing things together._

_kisskiss27kiss: Yes, i have most of the chapters written out already. Around chapter 8, they will be grown up. Sorry for the wait, but hope you enjoy._

_And I would love to thank the 11 people who favored this story, and the 19 people that are following this story(: And I'm not sure if it's accurate, but if so, thanks for the 2,433 views that this story has gotten!_

Flashbacks are in _italics. _

* * *

Chapter 6

~3 Years Later~

Dom was now twelve years old, leaving Mia and Letty to be ten. Both Dom and Letty took a huge interest in cars now a days. Mia and Letty had grown even closer, even with Dom. Dom was in 7th grade with Vince, and the girls were in 5th grade.

Anthony decided to take Dom and Vince to work with him now. Since they were finally old enough to work with cars. Letty had asked to come as well, but he thought it'd be best if she and Mia worked at the store instead.

Mia was stocking shelves and Letty was sitting on the counter reading a magazine. The woman was Tony hired to work, Meredith, was showing the girls the ropes. At the shop, they even had a small restaurant. Although, all it really was, was sandwiches, soups, and salads.

"Leticia, please refill the fridge with soda cans, they're in the back," Meredith asked Letty.

"I said, call me Letty," She whispered hopping down from the counter. Her feet connected with the floor and she walked into the small screen room. She bent down and picked up the Coco-Colas. She carried them over to the refrigerator and put them in, one by one.

Pretty soon, Mia came over to help. "This is awesome, right?"

"I guess," Letty shrugged. Honestly, it was beyond boring. She wanted to be in the garage with the guys. Learning about cars and how everything worked.

The girls finished their jobs, just as a customer walked in. Mia happily made him his turkey sandwich while Letty got him a soda. She smirked before shaking it like crazy. When she gave it to him, it exploded like crazy. Meredith watched in horror as the guy got up and left.

"Leticia! You can't make customers run off like that!" Meredith yelled pointing to the door.

* * *

Dom and Vince watched Tony as he worked on a car. It was a white 2006 Aston Martin Vanquish. Dom loved it. Everything about it made it look absolutely perfect. He walked around it, admiring it. He looked at the shape of the taillights to the way the windows were shaped.

"Vince, hand me the wrench please," Tony said, extending his arm.

Vince handed it over and watched Mr. T work his magic on the car. "Mr. Toretto, can me and Dom try working on a car?"

"Oh, not now, but trust me, one day you two can. One day, you guys will be running this place."

Vince and Dom looked at each other and smiled. _One day, this will be mine, _Dom thought to himself. _Mine._ He took a walk around the shop. There were tons of toolboxes in here, there were so many tools for him to memorize.

"Lunch time," Mr. Toretto said standing up. The three guys walked around the corner to the shop. Mia smiled at them and made them all ham and cheese sandwiches. Meredith welcomed them and Letty got them soda. She went to shake Vince's, but noticed Meredith staring at her.

Letty rolled her eyes and handed them their sodas. "How you girls like the job?"

"I love it Daddy," Mia smiled. Letty just nodded. Letty made herself a tuna sandwich before throwing it out.

"This tuna is terrible!"

"I know," Meredith said passing by them.

* * *

"Leticia!" Maria called up to her daughter.

"Qué?" Letty asked coming downstairs. _(What?)_

"Dinner."

Letty sat at the table with her mom and told her about her day at the shop. Their dinner was silent, like it always has been since Juan left. They haven't heard a single word from him since he left.

* * *

"So, Dom how was your day?" Mia asked at their kitchen table.

"Fine. It was really interesting."

"So was mine," Mia said, smiling. They had small talk over their dinner before some pie for dessert. Mia volunteered to wash the dishes for her dad, which he gladly accepted. He went into the living room by Dom to have a talk.

"Dom, Letty doesn't want to work in the shop, would you be okay if she worked at the garage?"

"I don't care. But she should stay with Mia, they are best friends."

"Alright, well if you don't mind, then I'll tell her tomorrow she can start coming to the garage if she'd like too."

"Okay."

"Alright," Anthony said patting Dom's head. He stood up and walked into his bedroom. He took the photo frame off his bedside dresser of his wife Natalie. She was beautiful. Mia was a spitting image of her.

Mrs. Toretto had long wavy hair. Her eyes were big and full of life. They were a hazel color, and made her look even more beautiful. Tony had met her in Rio on a visit. He fell in love with her instantly. He convinced her to come back here with him, and she did. Shortly after they got married and pregnant with Dom.

It was the happiest they had ever been. Then she got pregnant with Mia, and she was so happy to have a little girl.

"_Tony, I think the baby is ready," Natalie said clutching my arm. I sat up in bed and glanced at the clock. It was about four in the morning and Natalie was just barley nine months. _

_I helped her out of bed and change into dry clothes. I walked down into the living room with her and sat her on the couch. Then I quickly walked upstairs into Dominic's room._

"_Dommy," I whispered to my two year old sleeping on his stomach. I picked the sleeping toddler up out of his bed and carried him downstairs. He rested him head on my shoulder and with my free arm I helped my wife outside._

"_It's time," A nurse said putting rubber gloves on about an hour later. I smiled to Natalie taking her hand in mine. After four pushes our daughter was out. They put her on Natalie's chest, before quickly removing her. I looked at Natalie, she was turning pale. I stood up and looked, she was bleeding. _

_I heard nurses trying to soothe Mia while others started rolling Natalie's bed out of the room. I looked at Dom who was asleep in the chair. I ran over to a nurse and demanded to know what was going on._

"_She started hemorrhaging." _

_A while later I had found out Natalie didn't make it. Even with surgery and trying to stop the blood, she had died._

A tear rolled down Tony's face at the memory. The first year was the hardest, when Dom asked where his mommy was.

He sighed and put the picture down and fell asleep.

* * *

_R&R_

_Brittd33_


	7. A Crush on Dom?

_Tanya2byour21: Haha, good! I love getting reactions out of my readers. (:_

_Loveyy12: I don't think so._

_Peaches2421: You won't have to wait long!_

_So... It's my birthday! Thought I'd give you guys a new chapter (: Reviews for my birthday, please? Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 7

~A Few Months Later~

Letty had been spending a lot of time at the Toretto household. Not only was she best friends with Mia, she was developing a crush on Dom. She knocked on the front door and was let in by Mr. T.

She went right up to Dom's room, who's door was open, "Hey Dom, where's Mia?"

"I don't know, I think in the back," he replied, flipping a page in the magazine.

"Alright." Letty made her way downstairs and out the back door. Mia was in the corner of the backyard, watering her flowers.

"You look nice," Mia called over to her.

Letty looked down at her outfit, all she was wearing was leggings, a loose fitting top and boots. "Thanks. You too."

Mia was wearing a blue skirt and blue top with black flats. "Thanks!" She continued watering her plants before going back inside with Letty.

"So Dom looks nice today," Letty said sitting on Mia's bed.

"I guess, "Mia shrugged. Letty sent her an awkward smile before changing the subject.

* * *

The next day all four kids walked to school together. Letty walked in-between Dom and Mia. She would occasionally brush her arm against Dom's as well on the walk.

"So V, what're you doing for your thirteenth birthday?" Dom asked.

"I don't know, maybe just hang with some people," Vince replied. The boys had some small talk before splitting up with the girls and going to their classes.

"Hey, Letty's acting weird, did you see?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, she kept rubbing her arm on yours, I think she likes you."

"Nah man, that's just weird."

"Whatever," Vince shrugged.

The rest of the day that thought was stuck in his head. Did Letty like him? Plenty of girls had liked him before, why was this time so different? Well, it could be because Letty was practically family. They'd known each other for about four years now, and she was Mia's best friend.

He tried shaking off the though and walked to class.

Letty was sitting down at her desk. She was in math class and wasn't paying attention. After all, this class was boring. She was doodling in her notebook on a blank page. She wrote a D+L in a heart with a bunch of tiny hearts surrounding it. She smiled at her artwork as the bell rang. She stood up and gathered her things and left the class.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter. It's my birthday, so reviews would be a great present!_

_R&R  
_

_Brittd33_


	8. Teenage Years

_Thanks for the birthday wishes! Here's your next chapter, and I kind of skipped ahead... I'd also like to add, one scene in here, where Letty get's hurt, i got the idea from Fast 6, when Dom explains how she got a certain scar._

_And on a completely different note, I'm also a Beta reader now! Info is on my page under the beta profile section, if interested._

_Well enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 8

The kids had grown up a lot in the past few years. Dom was 17 and Mia and Letty are now 15. Vince had dropped out of high school and they made met some new kids as well. One guy, Leon, was in Dom and Vince's grade. Him and Vince quickly became friends and they dropped out together. The other kid, Jesse, was a year younger than Mia. Leon had taken the younger boy under his wing.

Tony Toretto let Dom work at the garage with him. Word spread quickly, so he let Vince and Leon work there too. However, Jesse was too young he had said.

Mia started working at the Toretto shop, helping out Meredith, but Letty didn't want too. She wanted to work at the garage, but Tony turned her down. So she just sits back and watches with Jesse.

Dom's dad had also bought him his first car a year ago. It was a 2000 gray dodge charger. Vince's first car was a black Toyota supra. The two guys made sure their cars had all the best performing parts and ran smoothly.

Dom, Vince, and Leon had been going to the local street races for about two years now. Jesse recently started going with them too to hang out.

When Mr. Toretto went away for his racing, since he's a racecar driver, Dom often held parties at his household.

"Hey Dom," Letty said in her thick Spanish accent. Her crush for Dom had stopped about a year and a half ago when he flat out told her he didn't like her.

"Hey Let, hey Mi," he replied to Mia and Letty as they walked into the garage.

"Dad called, he won't be back till next week." Mia informed Dom.

"Good to know," he said in his deep voice. Across the shop, Leon and Vince tried fixing something on Leon's car.

"Press the gas!" Vince yelled to Leon. Letty laughed as she walked over to the two dumb ones.

"Why don't you try doing this?" She said fixing the problem on the car.

"Dang girl, how'd you know to do that?" Leon asked.

"Anything a guy does, a girl can do better," she smirked before walking away. Mia was sitting on the hood of Dom's car while they talked. She laughed at something he said and he returned the smile. Mia was lucky to have an older brother. Letty started thinking about all her family in the Dominican Republic. She didn't have anyone but her mom here. She was brought out of her thoughts by hearing Mia jump to her feet.

"Dom! Give it back!" Mia laughed reaching out for her phone.

"Daniel? Who's Daniel?" He asked opening the text message.

"No one! Give it!" She demanded. He held it up in the air even higher. She stood on her tippy toes, but still wasn't tall enough.

"Is this Mia's _boyfriend?"_

"Looks like he gotta kick some ass," Vince said walking over to them.

V!" Mia warned. Dom smirked at Vince, and Mia took this opportunity to snatch the phone away from Dom. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed Mia's head before walking away.

Letty watched as Jesse walked into the shop. "H-hey guys," he stuttered.

"Well if it ain't my favorite A.D.D. kid," Leon joked.

"That c-crap," Jesse laughed walking into the shop completely. "Hey Dominic," he said putting his hands on Dom's shoulders.

"How are you kid?"

"G-good Dom."

* * *

The team was getting ready for the street races and Letty was going for her first one. Mia insisted on coming too, saying she'd be the only one who didn't come. Letty showed up wearing a short black skirt and white t-shirt with boots and fishnet stalkings. She wore her hair down and had no make-up.

Mia on the other hand wore skinny blue jeans and a pink loose fitting tank top with boots. She wore her hair in a side braid and wore some eye make-up.

The girls got in Dom's car as they met up at the destination. He parked his car and got out to say his hellos to everyone. Letty and Mia stood in front of Vince's car.

Once the racing started, it was just quick little ones. Dom of course, had one. When more than half of the people left, everyone left just started driving for fun. Dom got in his and looked at Letty. She looked pretty impressed with everyone's driving skills.

_I'll get her attention, _Dom though to himself. He started doing some spins and driving fast. He went a few feet from Letty and slammed on the brakes. It would have ended up being really cool, however his car skidded. It kept going the few feet before he hit Letty.

She yelled out in pain and looked down at her arm, it wasn't too bad. But it was bleeding a lot.

"Letty," Dom said getting out of his car. He slammed the door and rushed to her side.

* * *

After a trip to the hospital, they found out Letty would be okay. If he had been going faster, he would have taken off her whole arm. However, he only cut her in a few spots. Nothing a few stitches and an ace-bandage couldn't fix.

Dom drove her home, apologizing for the millionth time. The party at his house was just like all the other ones. Wild. It lasted till the early hours of the next morning as usual.

* * *

Dom woke up with a hangover around 2 in the afternoon. He looked around; the living room had been cleaned.

"Here," Mia said handing him an Advil and grilled cheese sandwich.

"Thanks for cleaning." Dom muttered.

"I always do, don't I?" Mia said walking away.

* * *

_R&R_

_Brittd33_


	9. Her Savior

_With the help of DogsAndCats101, this chapter was written! :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 9

Everyone was hanging out at the Toretto household, at another one of Dom's parties. This time, Mia and Letty were also hanging out. Dom was sitting on the couch with some blonde doing a lot of "_talking_."

Mia decided to sit by Vince and Leon, not really knowing anyone else here. She had no idea where Letty was. Pretty soon, some blonde caught Vince's attention and he took off following her like a puppy dog.

"I'm gonna grab a beer? Want one Mi?" Leon asked her.

"Sure," she nodded. It wasn't like she's never drank before. Around here, when you turned 15, everyone started drinking. Her and Letty had only done it about once though. And neither of them had gotten drunk. Just one beer was Mia's limit. She took it from Leon and took a sip. It burned her throat a little but by the third sip, she was fine.

Letty was talking to some guys in the kitchen. Their names were something like Eduardo and Joshua. She was on her third beer and she knew something was wrong. She had drinken before. She knew she wasn't drunk, but she felt weird.

"What'd you put in this?" She asked the guys.

"Told it it'd work," Joshua whispered and laughed. Eduardo laughed too and they high-fived.

"How 'bout we go upstairs baby girl?" Eduardo asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No," she shook her head.

"That's okay, pretty soon you'll pass out for a few hours and then, well you won't have a say in it," Joshua said laughing at the last part. Eduardo urged Letty forward. She help but move, his arm was the only thing from making not fall on the floor.

The two eager boys walked Letty upstairs and went into the guest bedroom. This was were Dom told everyone they could do their things. This was the boys' first time in here. Eduardo threw Letty on the bed before crawling on top of her. He started kissing her lips, not that she kissed back. Her hands were up by her head and she was turning her head side to side, trying to resist.

"Stay still," he said grabbing her face. She tried fighting it but couldn't. Letty felt herself whimper and she didn't know what to do. She's never been in this situation before. She looked around for Joshua, _had he bailed? _Her question was quickly answered when she felt her pants being slid down.

_No, _was all she could think to herself. Before she knew it, she felt no one on her. She opened her eyes and saw Eduardo being thrown to the ground. She looked at her savior. It was Dom.

"Get out!" He boomed pointing at the boys. His face was red in anger and he was furious. Joshua and Eduardo quickly ran out of the room and downstairs. Letty tried to say something but couldn't. Everything went black and she was passed out.

* * *

Dom was looking at the girl in front of him. Her pants were thrown to the floor and her shirt was halfway up her stomach. Her eyes were closed but her face was tearstained. He picked her limp body up in his arms. Her arms just hung down, as did her head. He carried the weightless girl into his room. Her shirt was torn at the top and was all dirty. He took it off her and stared at the beauty lying on his bed.

She was in no clothes except a bra and underwear. He quickly stopped staring, realizing whom it was. _Letty, Mia's best friend. Someone he was supposed to think of as a sister!_

He took one of his white t-shirts out of his dresser and walked back to her. He put it over her head and put her arms through it. It stopped before mid-thigh. Dom put his blanket up to her shoulders and left her there to sleep.

* * *

When the party was coming to an end, Dom walked everyone out.

"How much did you drink Mia?" Dom asked pointing to his little sister.

"I didn't drink anything," she lied.

"Mia."

"One Dom. I swear. Just one."

"Alright, go to bed."

Leon and Vince usually stayed over the night at the parties, most of the time they were too drunk to drive home.

"Dom, you got an extra blanket?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, my room." Dom walked up the steps with Vince and Leon following him. He turned his bedroom light on and saw Letty still asleep. After handing Leon the blanket he turned to Vince. "Do I sleep in here?" he asked.

"Dude! You got a chick in your bed and your asking if you sleep with her? Are you drunk or something? Of course you do!"

"Vince, I don't mean _sleep, _I mean fall asleep," Dom said annoyed by his friends stupidness.

"I'd tap that," Leon said walking out of the room with the blanket.

"So would I," Vince said leaving as well.

Dom sighed. It was his room after all. Plus, he wasn't doing anything wrong, right? He was just sleeping. He pulled the blanket down and shifted Letty over a little bit so there was room for the both of them.

* * *

Dom awoke the next morning with an arm draped over Letty. He quickly removed it and got up, carful to not wake her up. He headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He wrapped his towel around him and went back into his room. Letty was still sleeping and he needed to get changed. He threw on a pair of boxers and a wife beater. He looked over his shoulder and saw Letty stir in her sleep. She extended her arms and stretched her legs. Dom quickly put on a pair of pants.

"Did I wake you?" he asked her once she sat up in his bed.

"No," she said shaking her head. "But I do have a question."

"Shoot," he said sitting on the end of his bed.

"Well for starters, why am I in here, and why am I wearing your shirt?"

Dom looked at his shirt she was wearing and laughed. "What did you drink last night?" he asked.

"Um, three coronas I think," Letty said trying to think.

"Well, do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember drinking them and one of the guys said I'd pass out in a few. That's it."

"Well you almost got raped," Dom said.

Letty let out a laugh, "What?"

"Eduardo and Joshua almost had you last night. They spiked your drink. I stopped them and brought you in here to sleep."

"Seriously?" She asked, looking slightly scared. Dom nodded his head yes. "Well, um, thanks."

He nodded again and got up to leave her to get dressed. She put her pants from the previous night on and went to Mia's room to borrow a shirt. She chose a blue t-shirt and threw it on over her head. She threw her hair up in a messy ponytail and walked downstairs.

She walked downstairs and everyone was down there eating. She looked at the kitchen clock; it was one in the afternoon. Mia was sitting at the table doing her homework, while the boys were smirking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"How was it?" Vince asked smiling.

"What? How was what?"

"Sleeping with Dom," Leon finished.

"I told you I wasn't _sleeping _with her," Dom said walking over and hitting them both on the head. My eyes were wide as I sat down. I looked at Dom but he wasn't looking at me, instead he was standing over Mia.

"The answers five," he told her.

"Dom, if you divide x by this and add, the total is forty-five. Then you multiply by two. The answers not five," Mia corrected him.

"Sorry, I ain't book smart."

"Well one of us has to be," Mia smiled at Dom and finished up her homework.

* * *

_R&R_

_Brittd33_


	10. A Crush on Letty?

_Thanks for the reviews! Am i losing readers? I feel like I am..._

_Well... _

_Tanya2byour21: Thanks for your reviews! Hope you enjoy!_

_DogsAndCats101: Here you go!_

* * *

Chapter 10

The next few days were awkward for Letty. She had slept next to Dom, _in _his clothes. She didn't have feelings for him, so why did she feel like this?

Anthony Toretto was back in town, talking about his victory. Everyone was gathered at the house and was sitting in the living room. Mr. T was explaining how he had won and how the races went. Dom stood up halfway through and went into the kitchen. Letty looked at everyone before standing up as well. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

"Can we talk?" Letty asked.

"Yeah," Dom replied.

Letty hopped up on the counter and opened her water. After taking a sip she asked the question which had been bugging her. "You didn't do anything to me right?"

"You're still a virgin, if that's what you mean."

She nodded, "Alright. And nothing happened right?"

"No Let. Nothing."

"Okay." Letty watched as Dom stood up. He slowly walked towards her. Once he reached her, he put his hands on her thighs.

"But I must say, it was nice having you in bed with me."

"That wasn't my choice," Letty replied. He smiled before removing his hands and walking away. Letty took a deep breath and hopped down off the counter.

* * *

Over the week, Dom had been strange towards Letty. He would send her weird smiles and stare at her from a distance. "Alright Toretto," Letty said grabbing him by his shirt collar and dragging him out of the room. "What's your deal?"

"What do you mean?" Dom asked crossing his arms.

"You know what I mean, why are you acting so weird?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Dom said softly, slowly walking towards her. He placed his hands on her hips. Letty sighed uncomfortably and crossed her arms over her chest. "No idea," Dom repeated before slowly leaning in and kissed her.

"What are you doing?" Letty asked pushing him away. Dom didn't reply. He just turned around and left her standing in the kitchen. She stood were she was, completely confused. Did Dom just kiss her? "What the…?" Letty asked walking away. She went to say goodbye to everyone and went home.

* * *

Letty decided to keep her distance from everyone except Mia for the next few days. She started getting her own rides to school so she wouldn't have to ride with Dom. Mia had noticed Letty acting strange a number of times but Letty denied it.

"Hey Let," Mia said meeting up with her at her locker.

"Hi Mia," Letty said closing her locker.

"How come you haven't been around?" Mia asked.

"Alright, come here," Letty said grabbing Mia's arm and pulling her aside. "Dom _kissed _me. At your house."

"Oh my god!" Mia said. "You two kissed? I though you didn't like him anymore."

"I don't! He kissed me."

"Dom has issues, can't he stick to girls his age?" Mia asked.

"Ugh," Letty said remembering the kiss. Actually, it wasn't too bad. It was actually a nice kiss.

* * *

That night Mia insisted that Letty come over to watch a movie. They were sitting in the living room on the couch watching _The Hangover_.

"Hello ladies," Dom said coming in the room.

"Get out," Mia pointed to the door.

"Hey, I'm just seeing what you guys are doing."

"Dom, please leave, you're interrupting our movie," Mia said.

"Hey Leticia," Dom said sitting down next to her.

"Hey Dominic." Dom made himself comfy on the couch and watched the movie with the girls. Letty sat in-between them through the whole thing. When she glanced over at Mia, she was fast asleep. Dom however, was still up. He slowly put his right hand on Letty's left thigh. She looked over at him.

"Hands to yourself Dominic," she warned.

"Oops, how'd that get there?" He asked removing it.

"Hmm, I wonder."

"Listen Letty. I like you. A lot."

"Dom-"

"No, let me finish," Dom continued. "I know I told you there'd never be anything between us, but I have feelings for you."

Letty sighed. "Dom, you have girls coming from every direction. I know you; you tend to not stick to just one girl. I'm sorry, but no," Letty shook her head and walked away.

"Letty," he called after her, only to be ignored. He followed her outside, "Letty!"

"I said no Dom!" She yelled back at him.

"Whatever, I don't need you then!" Dom opened his car door and drove off. He went to a small street race. Letty was right, girls did come from every direction for him, he didn't need her.

Dom stood up against his car. He watched as a bunch of girls in barley there clothing walked by. Tons came up to talk to him. However, only one caught his attention. She had pin needle straight, black, long hair. She was very thin and wearing a skirt with a tube top. "Hi Dominic," she squeaky voice said.

"Michelle Tran," Dom smiled. He wrapped an arm around her and they took off. They walked up into one of the building and found an empty room. The got to business pretty fast…

* * *

Dom walked back down the stairs with Michelle trailing him.

"Well that was great," she said parting her hair.

"Yeah," Dom agreed.

"Dom! Dominic!" Dom heard someone yell his name. He turned his head in the direction the person was.

Johnny Tran. "You stay away from my sister!" He yelled walking up to Dom. His fist went in the air and connected with Dom's face. All Dom's senses were in a daze. With one blow to the face, which was delivered by Dom, Tran was on the ground. He was on top of him, punching him in the face, while Lance Tran, Johnny's cousin, tried pulling Dom off.

Quickly, a crowd had formed around all of them. They all cheered Dom on in the fight. Once things were getting out of hand, a few people pulled Dom off of Johnny Tran. Johnny spit blood out of his mouth and stood up himself. Dom had got him pretty good. He'd definitely have a black eye tomorrow. He had a bloody nose and marks all over his face. Dom on the other hand just had a bruise on his cheek.

"Johnny!" Michelle Tran yelled running up to her brother. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go, now!" Johnny yelled. He turned with Michelle and Lance hot on his heels.

"And don't come back!" Dom yelled pointing his pointing his finger at them. A few people asked Dom if he was alright, but he just shrugged them off. He got back in his car and drove home.

Mia was asleep on the couch. Dom walked over to the TV and turned it off, then draped a light blanket over her. His dad was up asleep in his room. Dom decided to shower then go to bed.

* * *

"Here you go," Anthony said the following morning to Letty, putting two pancakes on her plate.

"Thanks Mr. T," Letty smiled. Dom came walking down the stairs and took a seat next to Mia.

"Dang Dom, what happened to your face?" Mia asked observing it. Dom had forgot about that. But when Mia touched it, it hurt like crazy.

"Just a fight last night. Nothing serious."

"Yeah, okay," Mia said turning her attention back to her food.

"Well anyway Dom," Tony said putting breakfast down in front of him. "I've invited Letty to come and work with us at the garage."

Dom looked confused, "Really?" Tony just nodded. "Alright then," Dom said starting his breakfast.

* * *

"Dominic. Please show Letty how everything is done. Start on that car."

Dom took Letty to the Honda and showed her what to do to the engine. "You have to bend over more, to get a good view of the whole engine," Dom said, definitely enjoying the view in front of him. Letty did as said, then realized what Dom was doing. She stood up a little and scowled at Dom. He chuckled on the chair he was sitting on and crossed his arms.

* * *

_R&R_

_Brittd33_


	11. Letty's Life

_So glad to hear people are still enjoying this! _

_moogie: I love it too! Yes, I Can't wait for it to come out!_

_Lola: Thanks for reading!_

_Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 11

After a few weeks of working at the garage, Letty knew all the ropes. She enjoyed working at the garage with the guys. She pulled on her mechanic jumpsuit and grabbed a wrench before heading over to the Lexus she was working on.

She was getting hot, so she flipped her head upside down and gathered her hair together. Flipping her head back up she came face-to-face with Dom. She took her hair tie out of her mouth and tied her hair together. Dom just started at her for a few minutes.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Dom replied walking away.

Letty started after him. "Then why were you staring at me?" She asked but Dom ignored her. He walked up to the car he was working on and Letty stood right behind him. She grabbed his left arm and turned him around.

Before she even had time to ask him again, his lips crashed into hers. She didn't kiss back; she hardly knew what was going on. He kissed her harder and she softly kissed him back. His hands went down the back of her legs and he lifted her up. He placed her on the hood of the car. Letty's hands went to the back of Dom's head.

_~Letty's POV~_

I don't know why I didn't stop the kiss. But it was too late to stop it when he placed me on the car. His hands were still under my thighs and I placed my hands on his shoulders. I moved them up to his neck and then the back of his head. I heard him make a noise and I smirked.

Dom's tongue parted my lips and I gave him access to my mouth. His tongue fought with mine and I fought back. I heard some tools hit the ground and I quickly jumped back. Dom must've heard them too, because he removed his hands and jumped back.

Vince and Leon were standing there with our lunch. "That was quite a show," Vince smirked.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Just about, uh, when you got lifted onto that pretty little car. Right?" He asked looking at Leon.

"Yeah, just about then," Leon grinned.

'_Just about when you got lifted onto that pretty little car.' _Vince's words repeated in my head. _'That pretty little car.' _I realized I was still sitting on the hood of the red Jensen Interceptor. I hopped off and looked at Vince and Leon. They were both laughing and Dom was smiling.

I walked away embarrassed and went into the office. When I looked out the small window into the garage I saw Dom standing by them laughing as well.

_~Dom's POV~_

"You kissed her!" Vince yelled patting me on my back. I laughed at the boys' reactions. I had kissed Letty. And I must say, it was an amazing kiss we shared. I looked at the office where Letty took off. I saw her back to the window and smirked. She had no idea what to do now.

As I saw her turn around, I put my attention back on the boys. I shrugged at them and took my lunch. "What's you guys get?"

"Mia made some sandwiches."

"They suck," I said taking a turkey and cheese sandwich.

"Have you forgot brother? They're free!" Vince laughed taking a tuna.

"Who's giving Letty hers?" Leon asked.

"Why not Dom?" Vince asked making a kissy face.

_~General POV~_

Dom hit Vince in the back of the head. Letty walked out of the office wearing her original clothes. "I'm going for some air," she told the boys. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and walked around. She ended up back at her house.

She walked inside, to face her living situation. Her mother lay sprawled out on the couch with a vodka bottle in one hand. There were a few drugs spread out on the table. She rolled her eyes and walked pass her mother.

When Letty turned thirteen, her mom started acting different.

_Letty was in her room working on her homework. She jumped when her door swung open. "Stay in here," her mother said. Letty looked confused, but nodded her head. She saw some man walk past her mother and into the bathroom. _

_Maria smiled and shut the door. Letty heard her mother's heels walked down the hall. Who was that man?_

It turned out her mother started going out with a new guy every week. Well, that's what Letty thought, but as months passed, Letty realized what was going on. In her father's absence, her mom started sleeping with everyone. The first time Letty saw her mom doing drugs, was by accident.

_School had just let out, and Mia and Letty were going to Letty's house. They were so excited to tell Maria what happened today. Letty opened her front door and there she was. Sitting on the floor, with some guy. He was rolling one up, Maria turned around to see her daughter. _

"_Leticia, school's over already?" She asked looking at her watch._

"_Yeah," Letty said, looking around her mother to see the guy. He continued doing what he was doing. Mia looked at Letty, then Maria. "Um, I'll just go to the Toretto's." And the two girls turned and headed down the street for Mia's house._

"_What was that?" Mia asked kicking a rock._

"_Promise you won't tell."_

"_Well what was it?"_

"_My mom's been acting different," Letty shrugged. Mia stopped walking and held out her pinky. Letty smiled and put hers out too to pinky swear._

She threw her bag on her bedroom floor and hopped up onto her bed. Where did her life wrong? Just the other day she was playing matchbox cars wit her father while her mom made dinner. Things were so simple as a child.

* * *

Letty took off the next day from work. After school she just walked home. Her mom wasn't home yet, from wherever she was, so Letty sat in her living room for a while. It was the same living room she grew up in, but it was so different. The once white furniture was now all dirty, the carpet had stains, there were cracks in the wall, and all the pictures and knick-knacks were covered in dust.

She stood up and shook her head; her mother had really allowed their lives to turn out like this?

* * *

"Where's Letty?" Dom asked his father. They were working on the same car together today.

"She called and asked for the day off. She sounded like she really needed it."

Dom nodded his head. He handed his dad the wrench and continued working together.

* * *

_R&R_

_Brittd33_


	12. Party Time!

_Peaches2421: Sorry for the confusion, he likes her but hates the fact he is getting turned down, so he acts like that._

_Grace: Thanks so much!_

_Moogie: i completely agree! _

_AU: Ideas for this is completely appreciated! :)_

* * *

Chapter 12

Letty was over the Toretto's house, her and Mia were getting ready for a party. Mia dressed in a tight gray tank top and black skirt. The skirt wasn't tight and it ended mid thigh. She curled her hair in tight curls, so they ended at her shoulders. Lastly, she put on her favorite gray wedges and the very little make-up that she wore.

"How do I look?" she asked Letty while putting on a necklace with her name on it.

"Hot," Letty smiled while putting her hoop earrings on.

Letty was dressed in tight jeans with rips in them, and a gray top. It was ruffled, and she finished her look with black heels. She had on two silver hoop earrings and a ring on her finger. She straightened her hair and pushed her side bangs to the right. She went all-natural, with no make-up, not that she ever wore makeup anyway.

"Ready?" Mia asked standing up. Letty nodded and followed Mia out of her room. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mia grabbed a water bottle and took a sip.

"Damn Mi," Vince said checking her out.

"Shut up," she said throwing her water bottle at Vince. He caught it and laughed. Mia crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the refrigerator. Dom walked in followed by Jesse and Leon.

"Where're you two going?" Dom asked.

"Out," Mia said.

"Where?"

"Can we not play twenty questions Dom?" Mia asked walking past them. Letty stood up and followed Mia in the living room.

"You clean up nice," Letty heard a whisper in her ear. She turned her head and Dom stood behind her.

"Carla's here," Mia said looking out the window. Letty looked at Dom once more before walking outside.

Leon appeared next to Dom, "Where they off to?"

"Let's go find out."

* * *

Dom parked his charger and all four boys hopped out. They've never been to this house before, and no one looked familiar. Must be a sophomore party.

The four guys walked inside to find a very crowed house. "How we gonna find them Dom?" Jesse asked.

"Don't worry, he always does, kid," Vince replied.

Dom walked into the house and in the living room, "Jesse, who are these people?"

"I don't know all of them. They're a year older than me. But that's Carmen," he said pointing to a girl. Dom sent him over to ask. "Hi, have you s-seen Mia Toretto?"

"Who are you?" she said sipping her beer.

"I'm her friend."

The girl, known as Carmen, looked Jesse up and down. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "You look young, how old are you?"

Jesse smiled, "I'm a freshman."

"Jesse!" Dom yelled from a distance.

"Right. Um, Mia?" Jesse asked again.

"I think I saw her dancing over there with some people," Carmen said pointing to a large crowd. Jesse thanked her before reporting back to Dom. Dom led the way to the group, and sure enough, there she was. There was a guy behind her, with his hands on her hips. Dom walked up behind the guy, grabbed the back of his shirt, and threw him.

Mia looked back, to see why the contact had ended. "Jesus Dom. What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing Mia?" Dom demanded.

"Why must you come and ruin everything?" she asked pushing past them. Dom looked at Vince, and they followed her to where she was going. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Corona. She opened it, and before it made it's to her lips, Dom grabbed it.

"Thank you very much," he said taking a sip. Mia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Can you leave?"

"Of course, but you're coming."

"No I'm not."

Dom looked at Vince and they both rolled their eyes. Mia walked around them and got lost in the crowd. "Why don't we just stay?" Vince asked.

"With a bunch of 15 year olds?" Leon asked.

"Dom?" Jesse asked.

"Go have fun," Dom replied. Jesse ran off to go find Carmen and Leon and Vince went off as well.

"Dom?" Dom turned around to see who had said his name.

"Leticia."

"What are you doing here?" Letty asked.

"Partying," Dom said, raising his beer and taking a sip.

"Does Mia know you're here?" she asked.

"Yep."

Letty grabbed a beer herself and took off with some kids. Dom looked around, not many people here that he recognized. He walked around, taking in the house. He saw Mia playing spin the bottle with a large group and laughed. Where was Letty?

He found her on the living room coffee table doing body shots. She was just about to lie on the table when Dom walked over. He grabbed her wrist and made her stand up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Dom! It's a party, I can do what I want," Letty said yanking her wrist away from his grasp.

* * *

Dom had dropped Letty off at her house, and the guys at theirs. He was helping a tipsy Mia up the front steps and into the house. He had some beer, but not enough to make him drunk.

He helped her into bed and put her blanket on. "Thanks Dom," she mumbled.

"Welcome Mi," he replied turning off her light.

He walked down the hall and into his room. He got himself ready for bed as well.

* * *

_R&R_


	13. The Kiss that Started it All

_Peaches2421: Sure, after this chapter I'll try to make them much longer, and this is the beginning of Dotty :)_

_Dottylove1327: So glad to see that I have a new reviewer! And I completely agree! I read many stories where their relationship is like that. _

_Just wanted to say thank you so much for the 21 favs, 50 follows, and thanks for the 9,542 views! That's awesome :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 13

The following morning Dom woke up to a loud banging on his door. He pulled the blanket up over his head, hoping they would just leave. But the knocking continued, he heard someone open his door. Before he knew it, something hit him.

He sat up and looked at the culprit, Mia. She had thrown a one of his shoes at him. "Dom."

"What?"

"I need a ride!"

Dom groaned, "Mia, get out. I'm going back to sleep."

"Dom," she complained.

"Fine, fine. I'm getting up."

* * *

Dom had dropped Mia off at one of her friend's house. When he pulled into the driveway he saw Letty knocking on the front door. She turned around at the sound of Dom's car and waved. He got out of the car and walked up to her. He opened the door for her and she entered.

"I have to ask you something."

"Anything Let."

"Alright. You know the night were um, I was in your bed?" Dom nodded, remembering. "Alright, well I was just wondering, how'd you know that I was in that room? Wouldn't you just go to your room to do your business, not the spare room?"

"Yeah, well. I was wondering where you were, and I was told that you were in there. So I went to see what was going on."

"Stop it," Letty said annoyed.

"Stop what?" Dom asked crossing his arms.

"Staring at me like you've…"

"Got feelings for you?" Dom suggested.

"…Yeah," Letty said quietly. Dom looked Letty up and down. She shifted, slightly uncomfortable now. She turned her head in the other direction and heard a small laugh from Dom. "Dom!"

"What?"

"Please, I can't not right now."

"You can't what?" Dom asked, slightly confused. Letty took a seat at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands. "Letty?" He asked sitting down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Things are really bad at home right now. My mom almost killed herself last night and-"

"What do you mean?"

"Those fricking drugs she takes! She almost overdosed! Her 'boyfriend' brought her to the hospital, she's still there," Letty said on the verge of tears. Dom suddenly became concerned for Letty, upset even. How long has she been keeping this secret? "And now I'm home by myself," she finished.

Dom looked down at her, she had tears rolling down her face. Dom rubbed her back, and then the cries came. In all honesty, Dom had no idea what to do. No one had seen Letty like this before; she made sure she was never seen like this.

Dom got up and made his was to the refrigerator. He took something out and placed it on the table in front of her. When Letty saw it, she laughed a little.

It was a half-drinken beer.

"What's this?" she asked quite amused.

"Go ahead," Dom motioned to it. "Take a sip."

Letty was confused; Dom hardly ever let her and Mia drink; now he was just giving her beer? She slowly brought it to her lips and looked at him before taking a small sip. "Better?" he asked her.

"Wait, your idea of making me feel better was giving me your half-drinken beer?"

"Well, it's Vince's actually."

"Oh great," she laughed, "Remind me to wash my mouth out with soap." Dom laughed along with her. He leaned back on the counter and used his hands to hold himself up. Letty looked into his eyes and slowly started walking over to him. She bit her bottom lip and slowly lifted herself up on her tippy-toes. Dom watched as she closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips. She kissed him, softly. Dom looked at her with some confusion; didn't _she _say she didn't want anything to start?

Letty must have sensed this, because she quickly backed up. "Sorry," she said before turning around and going for the back door. Dom grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. He held each of her wrists with his hands and pulled her to him.

"Don't be," he said huskily. He leaned down and kissed her, for the second time that day. Hell, for the second time in _ten seconds._

He loosened his grip on her wrist and slid them down her body to rest at her hips. Letty put her hands on Dom's broad shoulders and gently bit his bottom lip before pulling away.

"Don't start what you can't finish Letty," Dom said moving his hands to the back of her thighs and picked her up.

Letty smiled at him as he turned them around and placed her on the counter. His hand found it's way to the back of her head and he pulled her back in. His left hand rested on her thigh and Letty's legs wrapped around him.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't even realize the back door open and three people walk in.

Vince, Leon, and Jesse.

"Look who's getting some!" Vince called out. Dom turned around to them and gave Vince the finger with a smirk.

"Sorry to interrupt, pretty lady," Leon joked to Letty, walking to the fridge next to Letty and Dom. He opened it and pulled himself out a beer.

"Hey where's mine?" Vince asked.

Letty laughed, "If you want anything in this house, might as well write your name on it. Dom likes to give it to other people." Vince looked at Dom and Dom pointed to the table where it was still sitting.

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
